Airport Guards and Celebrities
by bub-jw
Summary: Tori comes back home from her world tour and Jade has to get to her at the airport. Sounds simple enough, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's bub-jw here and I want to warn you that this is my first fanfiction so I apologize for any of you cringing at my writing. Feel free to write what you feel in the review section.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Victorious**_ **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-XXxXX-**

"And that's a wrap guys," called a twenty seven year old Jadelyn West-Vega. She had ended the shooting early as to her eagerness to see her wife coming home from her world tour. Jade heard the shuffling and relieved murmurs from the movie crew as she rushed out the doors to meet her sleek, black Toyota Camry. Not really concerned with following the law, she pushed just over the speed limit of 65 miles per hour to the LAX airport.

Slamming the glass doors open, then seeing the sight of the jumbled crowd caused Jade to growl in response. She whipped out twin pairs of shiny scissors from seemingly out of nowhere and shouted, "MOVE, OR THESE ARE GOING UP YOUR ASSES!"

Almost immediately, the people parted only to reveal a couple of overweight security guards with their faces pressed up against radios, creating double chins.

"We have a Code 39, repeat Code 39: a disturbance by a woman in the main lobby, possibly dangerous or crazy."

Jade's right eye twitched once before her pierced eyebrow lifted and her lips curled into a smirk before feinting a lunge for the guards. She grinned mockingly at their flinches before heading off to the general direction of Terminal 8. Everyone practically tripped over themselves to make room for the "possibly dangerous or crazy" woman. _Just like in high school,_ Jade mused with a satisfied nod.

 **-XXxXX-**

A twenty seven year old Victoria Vega-West, let out a grunt in an effort to pull out her enormous, purple suitcase. "Jade was right," she muttered to herself, "I _need_ to limit myself to two suitcases." _Jade._ Jade. _I can't wait to see her._ God _how I miss that ganky, beautiful goddess._

Tori yanked her fourth, and final bag off the conveyor belt before pivoting on her heels just in time to crash into something black.

"Watch where the hell you're going, you insolent, stup… Vega?" Jade trailed off in surprise.

"So first I'm ladylike and intelligent, now I'm insolent and stupid?" Tori questioned with teasing smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I… you… Vega…." Jade gave up on forming coherent sentences and simply threw her arms Tori and burrowed her face into her neck. Tori expression morphed into one of content and love. She inhaled Jade's unique scent of sakura flowers combined with a dash of wintergreen. It wasn't even a perfume, it was all natural and free for Tori to smell.

The two stayed like that for quite sometime before the two airport guards from before half jogged, and half dragged their feet a few yards away from the married couple.

"Ma'am… we will have… ," the closer guard heaved, "We'll have to…." His partner continued for him in the same fashion, "We'll have to take you with us… for questioning… and testing."

Jade reluctantly pulled away from her wife and eerily calmly said, "Why don't you two _gentlemen_ leave quietly before I complain to your boss for falsely accusing the four time Academy Award winning movie director, myself, Jade West-Vega, _and_ her wife, _the_ Tori Vega-West, who just finished her sold out world tour, for no logical reason?"

By the time Jade had finished her warning, the two guards had a wet patch over their crotch area. "Y-Yes M-Mrs. West-Vega," the first guard suttered, "O-Our deepest apologizes Mrs. West-Vega." They scurried off right after, realizing their mistake in not identifying the two biggest celebrities in the United States.

"Jade!" Tori admolished.

"Tori!"

She smiled briefly at the mention of her first name even after all these years, "You didn't have to scare them that bad!"

"Baby that wasn't even the worst I could do," Jade bumped her hips playfully against Tori's, "Besides I went easy on them for you."

Tori had a small frown on her face before it quickly dissolved and was replaced by a beam. She realized what Jade said was true and relented, "Okay, okay fine, but help me with my baggage?" Tori had a hopeful look adorned on her face completed with wide coffee-colored eyes.

 _"Toriiiii."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so chapter two is finally born. I'm SO sorry this is so darned short, but I felt it wasn't complete without it. Also, it amused me to refer to the** _ **Suite Life Series**_ **for this. ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Victorious**_ **or the** _ **Suite Life Series.**_

 **XXX**

The two guards, Zack and Cody, hurried awkwardly to the staff locker room. "You dingus, why didn't you recognize that those two were _celebrities_?!" Zack accused.

"Well, I- I- why didn't _you?"_

"It doesn't matter, the important thing is Moseby doesn't find out!"

" _Boys,_ " came a patronizing voice, "Why is the newest viral video, _Famous Movie Director Roasts Airport Guards for False Accusal_?!"

"Uh- uh- umm."

Zack pushed his twin brother aside who can't handle being under pressure to save his life, "She really did do something wrong. Come on, Moseby, you know us."

Said manager continued to looked wazzed off, but eventually relented, "Fine, but you boys have to make a public apology- ah ah ah," Moseby shook his index when he noticed the guards opening their mouths to object, "Right or wrong, she is still famous. You two don't stand a chance."

The twins sighed in defeat, "Fine, but can we change first?"


End file.
